Mine Again Reconstructed
by LeximusPrime08
Summary: Yamcha reflects on the time he had with Bulma and now that she's gone, he wants her back, but it's too late. A Songfic. Very sweet. Short Story Complete. Recostructed. Read the 1st one 1st.


I Wish You Were Mine...Again

Summary: _Yamcha reflects on the time he had with Bulma and now that she's gone, he wants her back, but it's too late. A Songfic. Very sweet. One shot!_

Disclaimer: I don't own DRB or its characters.

This is a songfic. Like I said before, if you want to give a flame, be appropriate and not rude. I decided to redo this after reading so many B/V fics. So read this version and the 2nd one and decide which you like more. Also this has so many grammar and spelling errors, it drove me crazy. And I'm the one who always corrects my friends' spelling and grammar. I'm slacking. Tsk tsk!

Anyways, here's the story.

_I Wish You Were Mine...Again_

_I remember when you used to be mine_

_Way back then_

_I was too naive to love you right_

As I watch Bulma, happy as she can be, a family of four. 2 beautiful children and a husband that's not me. As I get older, the lonelier I feel as time passes me by. I often wonder what went wrong and if I could of/should of everyday of my life, because I think of her...everyday of my life. I guess what they say is true, you don't know what you got until it's gone. And now she's finally gone...gone forever. My only angel is gone. She left me for the one bent on destroying all of us. She somehow managed to give Vegeta her love and he in return loves her and gave her happiness, more happiness than I could even bare to promise her.

I remember when I met her. I was 20, almost 21 and she was indeed 16, just as beautiful then as she is now. I knew she had a thing for bad boys, because she fell for me and my bandit, thieving ways. I remember the time when I snuck in her and Goku's camper, searching for the Dragonball.

_Yamcha and Puar snuck up to the camper that they had saw Bulma and Goku had set up with a capsule._

_"Yamcha, are you sure of this? I mean that boy is really strong." Puar said to Yamcha, who was trying to find a window to sneak in through._

"_Puar, do you know how much that Dragonball is worth? I mean, if we can get a hold of that ball, along with the others, we can wish to be millionaires!" Yamcha said, with excitement in his tone and a reassuring grin. Puar sighed and followed Yamcha to a window on the northeast side of the camper. Yamcha pulled out a set of tools to open the locked window without breaking it or making a sound. He began to do his work, while Puar looked out for danger. Finally, after a short 3 minutes, Yamcha got the window off. The window was frosted, so before they couldn't see in the window. They looked in and saw that it was a bathroom and someone was in the shower. Yamcha whispered to Puar to keep quiet, while he snuck in. He careful climbed in the window, but his foot got caught in the window frame, causing him to fall on his face. Yamcha laid on the floor, rubbing his red face, mumbling swears to himself. Bulma, of course, heard the slam to the linoleum floor and instantly let her anger unleash itself._

"_Goku, if that's you in here, I swear I will choke the life out of you!" Bulma screeched, making Yamcha jump to his feet. His face, however, was bright red from his fall. He looked to the door and inched his way out the bathroom. Right as he was turning to shut the door, he saw Bulma exit from the shower. He was dazed by her beauty and the fact that she was standing in front of him butt naked. Yamcha shook his head quickly, and shut the door just as fast. Now his face even redder now from blushing so._

_But now_

_If I only if I have the opportunity_

_I would of done, anything_

_Because my heart still believes_

_Maybe you could be mine, again_

Yeah, I remember that like it was yesterday. We shared so many memories together, Bulma and I. I never thought that she would ever leave me. Though all the times I hurt her and we broke up, make up to break up, constantly. It never occurred to me that she wanted more from me, that she was missing something in or relationship. Sure, we had love, trust, a friendship, and what I thought was a future. But she wanted more. She was bored of her perfect life, as she said. Perfect family, perfect boyfriend, perfect person, wonderful friends who were willing to die for her. Yet, it wasn't enough. There was much more in her life that she wanted to do before tying down into her perfect life. But, that's what she said. I knew it was just an excuse to explain herself.

_Bulma and Yamcha was sitting on the balcony where they had enjoyed a barbeque with one another not too long ago. Well, it was enjoyable, for the exception that Vegeta was there, making Yamcha look like a fool._

" _What's up with you lately? You've been really moody and quiet lately?" Bulma asked him, sipping on her iced tea._

"_I don't like Vegeta staying here." Yamcha confessed, staring out in the distance, eyes catching Vegeta's Gravity Machine. He noticed it was one, so a certain ouji no Saiyan-jin was present inside._

"_Aw, come on. He's been pretty, well…calm lately. Well, besides his constant complaining about the gravity machine, he's pretty well behaved." Bulma said in his defense._

"_And now you're taking up for him? Just great Bulma. I mean, what if he's holding in plenty of hatred for all of us and he decides to blow up Capsule Corp.? I can't be wish back to life again!" Yamcha began to panic. Bulma shook her slightly and laughed at her paranoid boyfriend._

"_If he wanted to kill us, he would of done so long time ago like when he first arrived here, don't you think?" Bulma said. "I mean, come on, you gotta show some sympathy for him. He's the prince of a dead race, yet he wants to parade it around like it still means something. Plus, living with Frieza, you'll be an angry ass too." Bulma said with a laugh. Yamcha wasn't amused or convinced. "He tries so hard to live up to his title that it almost kills him. You were there when he blew himself up in that Gravity Machine. I admire that burning fire and determination in him. It's probably his only good personality trait." Bulma said, kind of to herself. Yamcha rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh._

"_You like him that much, why don't you just date him instead of me." Yamcha said sarcastically._

"_Yeah, maybe I should. If he's as good in bed as he is a kisser, I've got a keeper!" Bulma said, laughing, even though she felt more serious than ever._

"_You two kissed!?!" Yamcha exclaimed._

"_No, I only dreamt about it. Chill. Just forget about what I said, ok?" Bulma said, kissing him on the cheek. Yamcha nodded his head, still glaring at the G.M., hoping if he tried hard enough he could make it blow up with his mind._

_Maybe we can make that dream for real_

_Like way back when love was yours_

_And mine_

_Maybe we can bring it back to life_

I soon discovered 3 months later that she wanted to break up, only for a little while until she could gather her thoughts. I knew the truth though; she had fallen in love with someone incapable of loving someone. I was willing to love her, yet she wanted to love Vegeta, knowing that it was a high percentage that he wouldn't love her as well. But in the heat of the moment, true desires and true feelings can be found in a person's actions and words.

_Bulma sat in the kitchen table, twiddling her thumbs, sighing every second or so. Yamcha sat idle at the other end. Had he heard right? What Bulma and Goku told her couldn't be real. There was no way it could be happening. Not to the one his heart still longed for. Bulma looked up as she heard the back door open and close. She had a look of sorrow and fright on her face._

"_I can't do it, Yamcha." She whispered through incoming tears._

"_You're strong, yes you can." Yamcha said. He was trying to be there for her but it was so hard when he felt a burning desire to hate Bulma. But for what? They weren't together anymore. Bulma made it clear that they weren't. Maybe because his heart wouldn't let her go. "If you could survive Planet Namek on your own for those long days unharmed, you can do this. I know you can." Yamcha said, reaching over the table to grab her hands._

"_I can be wished back with the Dragonballs. I can heal my heart with them." She said, tears freely falling from her eyes. She could her Vegeta coming towards the kitchen. Bulma got up out her chair, one hand on her stomach, the other on her heart. "It's now or never." Bulma said. Yamcha's heart hit the floor. Never would he thought he would have to help her tell some other guy she was pregnant with their child and not his._

I wish I had what it took to keep her with me and then maybe she would still be mine. I could never figure out how she could fall for Vegeta, who was so cold hearted towards everyone, but her. Maybe, I never seen it, he made her feel good and whole when all I did was hold her in my hands like a butterfly. When I found out she was pregnant, and not by me, it nearly killed me. I couldn't believe she and Vegeta was so...dare I say, intimate. It hurt so bad to know that this man had came in and took what I forever held dearly. She was gone, I knew it, forever. The way she looked at him and when he came around or she talked about HIM, her face lit up and her eyes sparkled. I still can remember the day before the Cell Games when I confronted her about Trunks and Vegeta.

_It's irreverent to dwell on the past_

_I'm accountable for what went bad_

_And I mean that_

_But I keep on praying for another chance _

_Just for you to be mine_

_Yamcha saw Bulma sitting out on her balcony, Trunks sleeping peacefully in her arms. She could see Mirai Trunks and Vegeta training, preparing for the upcoming Cell Games that would decide on the fate of the world. Yamcha strolled outside and stood next to the chair she was now sitting in._

"_He's so adorable. And when he grows up, he'll be a great Saiyan-jin and a handsome son for any mother to be proud of." Yamcha said to her, looking at Trunks and Mirai Trunks._

"_Yeah, he'll be quite a looker. I guess I'm going to have to beat little fast girls off him." She said smiling, holding Trunks tighter.  
" Yeah...Have you ever thought about if things wouldn't have worked out as they did, you think Trunks would be my son and not Vegeta's?" Yamcha said, also watching the warriors train. Bulma looked at him._

"_Yamcha, who knows? Trunks wasn't planned. This miracle I hold wasn't planned. He was more unexpected than any thing else." she said, rocking baby Trunks still._

"_Can I ask you something?" He said afraid of what her response might be._

"_Yeah?" Bulma asked/answered, looking up from the training below them._

_" Do..." he sighed as the words flowed sadly from his mouth, "Do you love Vegeta?" he said, looking pass her at nothing to avoid eye contact with her now surprised eyes. She looked from him to Vegeta. Yamcha saw the light fill her eyes and he knew the answer. He got up as his own eyes filled with tears._

_Cause I've grown_

_And I know how to be your everything_

_Maybe you can be mine...again_

_Maybe we can make that dream for real_

_Like way back when love was yours_

_And mine_

_Maybe we can bring it back to life_

That bastard. How could he? He didn't love her. I was for sure. He wouldn't treat her the way he did if he loved her. For goodness sake, he wasn't there when Trunks was born, I was. That's what I believed however. Even as the years went on, I still, deep in my heart, could not believe that Vegeta loved Bulma. Seven years later, and yet they were still together. Though everyone else could see it and tell how much he cared, I refused to see it. It wasn't until Buu and Babidi came around that I realized that I had to finally let he go.

_Oh no, it ain't over yet_

_I just can't forget_

_The possibility_

_We were made for each other's arms_

_I know you're destiny_

_We can't forget what was meant to be_

_Part of you and part me_

_It was a few hours later after everyone found out that Vegeta and Gohan was dead. Bulma was sitting in a room with Chichi and Videl. Chichi was still unconscious and Videl and Bulma was comforting her to wake her up._

"_I'm sorry for your lost. I loved your son just as much as you did." Videl said, stroking Chichi's hair. "But I know how strong he is, and I really don't believe he's gone. Not now, not yet." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I still believe..." Videl trail off as tears fell down her pretty face. Bulma, who herself was still in shock on discovering that Vegeta was gone, rubbed Videl's back, crying herself. She knew from Vegeta killing all those people at the W.M.A.T. (World martial arts tournament) Bulma turned around as she saw Yamcha walk in the room.'Why did you have to do something so stupid? Don't you care anymore?' Bulma thought to herself.  
"Hey B. How you holding up?" He asked her, sitting by her. She nodded her head and turned back to Chichi. Videl took this as a time-for-grown-exes-to-talk and got up to leave._

"_I should try and call my dad again." Videl said, leaving out the room, shutting the door behind her._

"_I sorry that he died." Yamcha said; Bulma still looked at Chichi. "He didn't want Buu to get any farther and control anymore minds. He did what he thought was best, even if it meant giving up his life..." Yamcha trailed off. He thought about what he was just about to say, out loud, meaning he would be proving to himself that Vegeta really did care. He caught Bulma's attention._

"_I know. But Gohan can be brought back to life by Shenron but Vegeta...he can't. He killed all those people. When you made your wish, you asked to bring back all the good people. He died before you made that request." Bulma said, sighing. Fresh tears fell down her face. Yamcha hugged her like he hasn't since she was his. He shook his head. He knew it finally, what they had was love and nothing could break it, not even death._

_"P-Piccolo...he told me he heard...he heard Vegeta say before he died, that what he was doing was for you and Trunks and Goku." Yamcha said, nearly choking on his words. He had to admit it sooner or later to himself. Though it hurt, worst than being shot through the stomach, or being beat to an inch or his life, he had to finally admit the truth. (Did you guys catch when everyone found out Majin Buu was dead, how Bulma yelled "Vegeta, I love you!" and Yamcha said "Yeah I bet you do."? Just wondering.) Bulma looked at Yamcha, who had his head down, knowing that she was gone._

_If we try, one more time_

_Maybe then we will survive_

_Maybe you could be mine...again_

_Maybe we can make that dream for real_

_Like way back when love was yours_

_And mine_

Since that day, I have sat back and watch Bulma continue on with her life, happily with Vegeta and not me. I have watched her raise another child, a beautiful little girl that I could never have with her. Bra, her name, an exact picture of Bulma at the age of 16. I see her and pray that she finds someone like her father and not someone like me; she needs love, not suffocation. Just to save face; the boy's face from Vegeta's fist. Oh, how may nights have I been with someone and wished it was Bulma underneath me. And how many women I have kissed and wished it was her. So as I age, I sit back and let the world pass me by, because of her, I let myself stay single and stay available, just in case. Until then I congratulate Vegeta for making Bulma life as wonderful as it is now and making me see what I had done wrong and showing her better love than me. If you love something, let it go. And if it comes back then that's how you know…

_Maybe we can bring it back_

_Maybe we can bring it back_

_Maybe we can bring it back...to life..._

_Maybe you could be mine...oh baby, baby..._

Ok, it's 2:03 am. I'm tired and if I'm caught up at this time again online, it will be hell. It took forever to redo this, but I really like this version a lot more than the other. I hope you liked it. Please take 1 minute to RR. PLEASE!


End file.
